Skell
Skells (from the word exo-''skel''eton, Japanese: ドール, Dōru, Doll) are weaponisable mechs in Xenoblade Chronicles X. While not much is known about them, previous gameplay footage has shown that Skells rely on some type of fuel to power them, and can be used in battle at any time, mostly for larger creatures. The party may only acquire a Skell later in the game, as only BLADE members with a Skell license are allowed to use them. Skells have breakable parts (such as one losing its arm in battle) that will prevent them from using certain weapons until the damage is repaired. All Skell models can transform into different types of vehicles, such as a the Formula Skell transforming into a motorcycle-like vehicle. Some Skells can also transform into an armed van or watercraft. Skell License and Flight Pack After finishing Chapter 6 of the main plot, the Skell License Certification Test may be receivable. Upon passing the test, a weaponisable Skell can be obtained in order to assist in search and battle through the planet Mira. In addition, after Chapter 9 and a successful development, the Flight Pack can be obtained, allowing the Skell to fly through Mira's sky. A significant range of actions will then be accessible, and numerous locations can be reached via flight. Skell Types and Models Skell Types There are three types of Skells, light, medium and heavy. Each type has different models with specific characteristics and features. Light Types The Light Type Skells have low HP, but make up for this with their high Accuracy, Evasion, and excellent mobility during combat. They have a low fuel capacity, but low fuel consumption during flight. They are relatively cheap, so this type is a good choice for beginner pilots. Medium Types The Medium Type Skells are well balanced and easy to maneuver. They have highly durable armor for each part of their body, making these individual parts difficult to destroy. They have an average price and are recommended for pilots with combat experience. Heavy Types The Heavy Type Skells have the highest HP and Physical Defense. They have the highest fuel capacity, making them a good choice for pilots who use powerful weapons that are high in fuel consumption. In turn, because of their weight, they have poor mobility during battle. They also have high fuel consumption during flight. They are the most expensive, but they are often the preferred choice of veteran pilots. BLADE's Skell Models There are seven types of Skells which the player can purchase from BLADE: The Formula, the Wels and the Urban models which are Light Type Skells, The Lailah and the Inferno models which are Medium Type Skells, and finally The Mastema and the Amdusias models which are Heavy Type Skells. Vehicle Mode DLC Skell Models * Policeman * Excavator * Yumbo Skell Battle Skells have their own levels which are independent to those of the party. The first Skell the party is able to get has a initial level of 30. During battle with Skells, Auto Attacks are performed with Hand Weapons that can be equipped in both hands. Other body parts of the Skell can be equipped with weapons allowing to use Arts. These Hand Weapons (left or right hands) can be Rods, Swords, Assault Rifle, or Shotguns for example. Arts The Skells can be equipped up to eight Weapons for Arts usage, four in each hand: * The Back Weapons, that can use high power Arts, such as Railguns, Missiles, Grenade Launchers. * The Shoulder Weapons, that can use more powerful Arts than the Back Weapons, such as Missiles, Chainguns, Laser weapons. * The Arm Weapons, that can use specific Arts with numerous effects, such as Shields and Vulcans. * The Spare Weapon, that are characterized by short Recast times, such as Beam Sabers and Hand Grenades. Overdrive and Cockpit Mode Similar to normal battle (out of Skell), the Overdrive can be activated by consuming 3000 TP. During an Overdrive activation, the Skell Fuel is not consumed. When Arts are used, there is a certain probability to activate the Cockpit Mode. By activating it, all Arts will be charged up again, allowing to immediately reuse them. Bind By inflicting Break effect to an enemy, the Skell player can Bind it that constrains this enemy from moving in a violet sphere for a certain time. During the Bind effect, the enemies can still be hit, the inflicted damage will increase, it is an important strategy to use during battle. Skell Fuel While flying or by engaging the Skell in battle, the Skell will consume Fuel. The Fuel gauge recovers little by little when the Skell is not in use. The Skell can be also refueled in New Los Angeles. Skell Customization The console at the BLADE home allows to customize and manage Skells. The Skell Equipment option allows player to change the Skell's armor and equipment, and the Skell Garage option allows customization such as name changing or color changing. Gallery Xenoblade X wallpaper top eyecatch.jpg XCX background 01.png XCX background 02.png XCX background 04.png Doll Formula.JPG Doll Wels.JPG Doll Urban.JPG Doll Lailah.JPG Doll Inferno.JPG Doll Mastema.JPG Doll Amdusias.JPG Hero Mech.png Defeat.JPG Xenoblade-Chronicles-X-Dolls.jpg FMXAOFz.jpg Ares far.JPG Nobkadexxe.jpg Ladexwenob.jpg Videos File:【XenobladeX】ドールカスタマイズ|Skell Customizing File:【XenobladeX】ドール|Skell File:【XenobladeX】ドールバトル|Skell Battle File:XenobladeX_ドール・ネットワーク編|Skells and Network Presentation Category:Vehicles in X Category:Skells Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X